1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for sealing the openings around a through-the-wall air conditioner.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, various types of covers have been made for air conditioners. It is well known to utilize an exterior plastic type sheet or cover that fits over the housing of a window or through-the-wall air conditioner. However, these generally are not tight, and permit air leaks around the periphery of the air conditioner housing. The exterior covers usually seal only the ventilation openings in the air conditioner itself.
A storm window that includes portions that fit over the air conditioner and which are made out of molded plastic is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,236. While the unit as shown therein is primarily for exterior mounting, it is disclosed as being mountable on the interior of a house. However, the unit does not provide a tight seal around a wall-mounted air conditioner to prevent drafts by including a weather strip forced tightly against a perimeter surface around the air conditioner housing with fastener members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,668 provides a cover for an air conditioner that seals against the housing or can of the air conditioner. While this patent does suggest closing off drafts and air exchange through the air conditioner it does not show a tight peripheral seal to completely seal off drafts between the housing and the edges of the wall opening for the air conditioner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,472 shows a multi-section box which can be used around an air conditioner on the exterior of the house.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,701 shows a type of housing used over an outdoor faucet to aid in preventing the faucet from freezing.